The Five Senses That Are Kazuya
by Cougarfang15
Summary: ONESHOT MISAWA. A short fic in the perspective of Eijun. Everything about Kazuya that drives his senses wild.


**I'm on a roll with these misawa oneshots. **

**The five senses that are Kazuya. If this goes well, I may make this into a twoshot and do the five senses of Eijun. Lots of reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights belong to their rightful owners and none to me.**

_1. Sound._

His laugh was the thing that got to me the most out of anything. Whether it was simply a small chuckle or a full blown side holding howl, It just drove me crazy.

It came at the most inconvenient moments, and it was usually directed towards me for something I did. Typically it was during practice or during lunch. He always liked to tease me whenever he had a crowd. Actually, he liked to tease me all the time.

"Bahaha! Really? Flowers for me? You're so sweet Eijun-chan!"

He laughed more at me and flustered I scratched the back of my neck. Here I was, trying to do something nice for him and there he was, making fun of me for it.

"Well how am I supposed to know?! I'm new at this! You can't expect me to be that good at it..."

He quieted down and pulled me by my wrist inside his dorm. Quietly but quickly he shut the door behind me. He grabbed the flowers from my hands and leaned to give me a quick kiss on the lips. I flushed and he began laughing all over again.

I couldn't help but give a small smile as he began to tease me about the flowers some more while he went and found some water for them.

It was his laugh he saved for me in private that I cherished the most.

_2. Touch_

It was really hard to get away from my senpai sometimes. Always there, slinging an arm around my shoulder and whispering things in my ear that I didn't need to hear while I was around the rest of the team. It was the feel of his fingers entangled in my own clumsy ones that held the most meaning to me. After all, our first real moment together had been holding hands.

One day, while I was having my nightly run I had forgotten to tie my shoelaces. I had made it three laps around the field when I finally tripped on my laces and fell into the ground, my stomach against my trusty tire.

I tried to stand back up and felt shooting pain through my leg. I sat there for a moment on my hands and knees and removed my tire. I had definitely sprained it, but how bad? Could I get up and make it back to my dorm on my own?

Just when I had begun to attempt to pick myself up I heard a voice.

"Oi! Bakamura, hold still for a sec will ya? I'll be there in a moment."

I turned to see Miyuki-senpai, clad in nothing more than his pajama pants and glasses running towards me. I flushed in embarrassment.

"I'm okay! I can get up."

At this he shook his head and I waited for him anyways. He handed me his hand and used it to lift me up.

"Can you walk alright? You need help to your dorm? I can go grab some ice for you."

His voice was a little shaky and his breathing a little ragged from running. It occurred to me that he had probably just woken up.

"I should be okay, just limping. Thanks for your help senpai, but what are you doing up?"

If it hadn't been so dark out I probably would have been able to just make out the faint dusty pink across his nose.

"I was... on my way to pick up a nighttime snack from the cafeteria. Here, I'll help you to your room still. Then I'll go find an ice pack for you." He paused then started again with an angrier tone.

"What were you doing? We have a game tomorrow, don't you know how to relax? Geesh. I hope Kuramochi gets you good for this one."

I bit my lip as he helped me quietly into my dorm and even into my bed before heading off quickly to find some ice for me.

My hand felt empty and sweaty from him holding it the entire walk here.

_3. Smell_

Out of everything about Miyuki-senpai that drove me crazy the one probably most effective was his smell.

No matter how long he spent in that catchers outfit, how long of a game we had, how much he had slid across the bases and got covered in dirt, or how much he sweat he always smelled the same.

He smelled incredible.

I had asked him about it once, what kind of cologne he had worn that day or what shampoo he used his answer was almost always the same.

"I don't know."

Then he would proceed to sniff himself and would laugh.

"I don't think I smell like anything but dirt and sweat. You're crazy, baka."

But I _wasn't _crazy. I had been hoping it was a cologne or some type of soap so that I could maybe procure some for myself and have my own little bottle of Miyuki scent to myself.

It was simply his own scent that drove me up a wall.

I would scoot closer to him in the dugout, sit next to him on the bus, and walk by him as often as I could. All just to smell the boy.

He noticed one day and he turned to me and laughed.

"Geez Eijun-kun. We're going to have to find a way to get _closer_ won't we?"

At this I flushed, and yelled at him for being so inappropriate.

_4. Sight_

Just looking made my knees weak and my mouth dry. His eyes could even turn me speechless. ME!

I preferred them without the glasses, always easier to see the tiny specs of gold and the other beautiful, captivating colours that just made my heart pound against my chest.

The first time I had seen him without his glasses on was one of our first kisses. I had just been learning, never having been kissed before.

Our first kiss was unexpected. It was a hot afternoon and practice had just ended. Most everyone was at dinner, but I was currently sitting at the desk in my dorm, trying to get some homework done. I had a big test in English coming up and I knew I was going to fail.

The door burst open and I was expecting to hear Kuramochi-senpai but heard Miyuki-senpai instead.

"Heyyyy! Kuramochi-san? You here?" He turned and saw me and his grin widened.

"Sawamura! Hey, even better! Will you- hey wait. What are you doing?"

I felt my eyebrow twitch in annoyance and didn't even look up from my book.

"I'm _trying_ to study. So if you could please leave senpai? Kuramochi-senpai isn't here."

I heard him walk closer and glanced up out of my peripheral vision to see him peering over my shoulder. He began to laugh.

"Oh man! You're so bad at this! Most of these are wrong!"

I opened my mouth to yell at him when he grabbed my pencil and began erasing my answers.

"Let _me _help you Eijun-san. I'm good at English."

I began to protest, yelling at him about how he should let me do my own work when he turned and stared at me. Those _eyes _piercing into my very soul.

We both sat silently for a moment and he smirked, grabbed my chin, and tilted my head slightly, brushing his lips against my own.

I froze for a moment, unsure of what to do. When I began to respond it seemed all wrong; my nose bumping his glasses, my teeth knocking against his, and I had no idea what to do with my hands.

He released me and laughed slightly. I opened my mouth to whine but he took off his glasses and turned to me.

"There, that solves the first problem. Now here, give me your hands let me help show you what to do Eijun-kun."

I obeyed. Those _eyes._

_5. Taste_

I was concerned with a lot of things when I first started kissing. Where to put my hands, his glasses, my teeth, what I tasted like. What _he _tasted like.

I found later that I had no need to worry about anything like that. After our second kiss, then third, I was pretty sure I had figured most of the stuff out. Kazuya was a good teacher, if anything. As for the taste of his mouth I found it was always different and never the same.

He always brushed his teeth after he ate, so he usually just tasted like his toothpaste. Like wintergreen.

His skin always tasted somewhat sweet and somewhat salty from his sweat. I found the odd taste enjoyable and therefore was often kissing his neck. That had to stop a little after I "accidentally" gave him a hickey one day and boss had noticed it.

"Miyuki!"

Said catcher turned to the coach that day, already hot from catching with Furuya.

"What the hell is that on your neck? Is that what I think it is?"

All of the first string turned to see Miyuki's cheeks redden as he fumbled for an excuse.

"Well you see, I got hit with a baseball there sir."

Boss raised an eyebrow, not believing Miyuki's lie.

"A baseball?"

Miyuki nodded, quite proud at the excuse he had made up on the spot. He turned and pointed at me.

"His control is so bad. Sometimes things get rough."

I rubbed my eyes slightly when I thought I saw some pink on Boss' nose. I must have been seeing things.

"Nobody needs to hear those kind of personal things Miyuki. Run for the rest of practice."

I watched as Miyuki's face reddened and everyone started to laugh as Boss turned to me next.

"You too. And no more of... that."

I nodded furiously, my face hot.

"Y-yes boss!"

As I began running, Miyuki slowed down a little to keep pace with me. Without turning to me he spoke but I could practically hear the smirk in his tone.

"It's okay Eijun-kun. Let's just go a little lower next time so my shirt covers it ne?"

**Well there you have it! Reviews please and maybe I'll make this into a twoshot!**

**I apologize for any grammatical errors, I tried my best but I'm just starting up writing again and I have been typing them and not putting them on paper first. I usually auto correct myself on paper.**


End file.
